One night, applicant and his friend went to go try a new drink at a coffee shop, the applicant saw a packet of gum by the cash register. Applicant thought, it's so perfect to have that there. What's the first thing you think of when you think of coffee? Coffee breath. How to cure it? With a piece of gum or a mint or the like. Then applicant thought, wouldn't it be neat if there was some convenient and commercially practical way to package these types of things with a cup for coffee (or tea, or other drinks)?